Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust or foreign materials with autonomously moving on a predetermined region. This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
In order for the robot cleaner to clean all regions while autonomously moving, a cleaning map has to be made, and a cleaning region on the cleaning map has to be categorized into a region to be cleaned or a region having been cleaned. This determination is generally performed by a precise control performance of the robot cleaner. Generally, the robot cleaner adopts a cheap control sensor with consideration of a product size, the cost, and so on.